kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kenichi Shirahama/Skills
*'Mixed Martial Artist': Since entering the Ryozanpaku dojo, Kenichi has been trained in six different styles of martial arts: Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo, Ju-Jitsu, along with learning to defend against weapon users and three techniques from the Fūriunji's personal style Seikūken, Ryuusei Seikuken and Korui Nuki. Despite being trained in six different styles, none of the masters have made Kenichi concentrate on only one type of martial art style. In fact, some of the masters have made Kenichi learn multiple variations of their martial art. The three masters who have done this are Kensei Ma, who has taught Kenichi at least more than 2 different types of Chinese Kenpo Baguazhang '''and Taichi''' style. Akisame who has always been teaching him different throwing techniques from more than one variation of Ju-jitsu, and Sakaki who has taught Kenichi multiple Karate from different Karate styles. Despite this however, all of his masters have him focus most of his training on the basic combat forms and techniques of these six styles, in order to give Kenichi a solid foundation on the martial arts basics and for him to develop his own techniques and fighting style. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Kenichi developed from a weak person who was repeatedly bullied and beaten to a powerful and extremely versatile fighter, who has received praise and respect on multiple occasions from several disciples and masters, either friend or foe alike. *'Enhanced Speed': He can outrun a truck on full speed due to the amount of running he does with Akisame. Currently, his speed has increased enough to the point he can close a considerable distance in seconds. Although Kenichi has become very fast, he isn't fast enough to keep up with Miu unless she holds back (a lot). His speed has reached a point that during sparring matches with his Akisame, Kenichi can keep up and blocked his attacks (albeit the said master was still holding back considerably). Even in a severely battered state at the hands of Ogata Isshintai, Kenichi still managed to save Miu from a colapsing building on fire, closing a good distance in mere moments. Is able to overpower Kajima. *'Immense Endurance': Even before starting his training, Kenichi possesses a level of endurance that is nearly at master level. Since beginning his rigorous and grueling training, his endurance has grown considerably higher. Even when he was battered, bleeding and barely conscious, he was able to unleash a powerful "Mubyoushi" and "Korui Nuki" against Pengulu. According to himself, he was a prodigy at getting beaten up. During his early fights, Kenichi was able to withstand a body battered and even fractured or broken bones from skilled enemies who trained far longer than him, and ultimately win. Even taking a critical knife wound from Jihan, Kenichi was able to win the battle despite the blood loss. Against Sho Kano, the former leader of YOMI, Kenichi was also able to win despite sustaining broken bones and bruised organs. Kenichi can also take high-voltage electric shocks with little damage (thanks to Akisame's training). Kenichi's endurance now can also take a serious direct kick from Apachai, and quickly jump back to his feet, seemingly unfazed and amazing his masters. The pinnacle of his endurance was seen against another Grand Master, Isshinai Ogata. Despite being hopelessly outmatched and taking a severe one-sided beating, he still had the fortitude to fight on, something Ogata praised him for. Also, after taking a critical blow from Ogata that initially left him incapacitated, Kenichi was soon after able to return to his feet to save Miu from falling rubble. And able to take hits from Kajima with using his Dou Ki attacks. *'Enhanced Strength': While initially Kenichi was scrawny and his strength was below average, the amount of training Ryõzanpaku placed on him greatly increased his overall abilities. His newfound strength has allowed him lift and pull large amounts of weight during daily chores (which the masters force him to do) and knock out less skilled opponents with a single strike. His leg strength has grown great enough to withstand tremendous amount of impact, he was able to kick Genson in a pool without facing any resistance from the water. Having undergone the unique physical conditioning regimen of Akisame, Kenichi's musculature has been rebuilt, now possessing a lean but well-defined physique. He can push Berserker back and throw him at a considerable distance and smash the ground with just a punch. *'Enhanced Agility': During his second training with Hayato, Kenichi's leg strength and dexterity were pushed to higher levels, granting him greater agility and sense of balance. His newfound agility has been commented by the other masters, even forcing them to put a bit more effort in their sparring sessions. Kenichi has also developed acrobatic abilities almost at Miu's level, able to easily scale and glide down a skyscraper with complete control and no wasted movement. *'Immense Determination': The Ryõzanpaku masters mention that Kenichi has no talent for martial art but he is a genius at hard work and getting beat up, which enables him to improve at an amazing rate. Kenichi has defeated countless opponents who have been studying martial arts their entire lives and were considered true geniuses. Even in the midst of battle, Kenichi is able to calculate and develop a stategy quickly and even outsmart even the most intelligent of fighters, such as being able to trick Ryuto's inner eye technique with his Ryozanpaku's Rhythm he just made up, something Akisame noted was a genius move on Kenichi's part. The Elder stated that though Kenichi lacks killing intent, he has incredible memory, being able to remember and percieve even the most complicated techniques his masters teach him and be able to use them in a short amount of time. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess':' '''Over the course of the two years that he has spent at Ryozanpaku, Kenichi has gone from a very physically weak person who gets bullied day in and day out, to a powerful fighter who has defeated numerous opponent's, thanks to the hellish training that he recieves every day at the dojo. All of the masters have combined their training methods in order to give Kenichi a body that is perfectly suited for all the styles that they are teaching him. Akisame and Kensei have completely redesigned Kenichi's body over the course of two years, as they have continuously experiemented with new ways to train his body. Akisame has made Kenichi undergo his special muscle enhancement training, which has developed a body that has absolutely no useless muscles in it and an almost inhuman amount of strength and speed, and Kensei has strengthened Kenichi's organs and core using various methods from multiple forms of chinese kenpo and medicine. Sakaki has trained Kenichi in various excercises involving strengthing the toughness and flexability of his body, Shigure's weapons training has helped with Kenichi's reflexes in a lot of different ways, and just surviving one of Apachai's attempts to safely train him counts as endurance training. After training with the Elder, Kenichi's physical development reached an even higher level, giving him more agility and balance and completely speeding up the other masters training, forcing them to start trying slightly harder during his training. *'Lack of Killer Intent': Despite his strength, it is noted by his masters that Kenichi lacks any form of killing intent even towards his enemies. It is most likely because of this many stronger opponents tend to look down on him and become overconfident in their own abilities, which leads to their downfall and the fact Kenichi's heart is very gentle and his desire to end fights peacefully and only leave them unable to fight any further. Also because of his lack of killing intent, he is able to avoid detection from Master Class fighters for a period of time. *'Immense Sei Ki': Kenichi uses Sei Ki, a style which allows him to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. This allows him to calmly observe his opponents and see what is in their heart. Even when his emotions get the better of him, he is able to take advantage of his anger and channel it into his Sei Ki, something Akisame noted was a very talented move. On one occasion he instinctively unleashed a strong wave of ki that surprised his masters. Even a master-class like Christopher Eclair was startled by the intensity of Kenichi's ki, momentarily thinking it was Sakaki's. Aside from it's potency, Kenichi's ki control is well developed, allowing him to use highly advanced and complicated Sei ki techniques such as the Ryuusei Seikūken instantly and to a near-perfect degree. *'Plant Anatomy Knowledge:' Though not a useful skill at times, Kenichi has repeatedly shown to have a large amount of knowledge and expertise in plants, which has been useful in tracking the location of others and even saving his life when chasing after Sho Kano. This skill has even impressed the elder, who has used Kenichi's knowledge about plants to help save Miu from Jenazad's control by making medicine for her. *'Disciple Hand to Hand Combatant''': Kenichi is able to take on and defeat most seasoned martial artists, including most members of Yomi, who have been training their whole lives.